Familiar of Zero: Biological Nightmare
by Hiroshi Katana
Summary: Happy ever after never exists. The only thing that comes is you and your worst achievable nightmare. Read as Saito and Louise go through the horrors of what the true world can give to them. Starts after Familiar of Zero and Resident Evil 6. Read if you want or just go home and get drunk. Currently on hiatus.
1. Return to Earth

Author's Notes:

Sorry if the release of the first chapter is downright late. It's because that my mother's netbook just got rebooted due to a BSOD error and lost the damn file. Just bear with it. I just can't stop my damn sister to use it at morning. Anyway, a little reminder that the rating of this fanfiction will or will not be Rated M in the first episodes.

I hereby open the debut of the first chapter! Thank you for your support! As always leave a review, follow and a favorite. Thanks guys and gals and enjoy the first chapter of FoZ: BN!

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to Earth

* * *

It has been 30 minutes right now since the wedding finished. Louise's friends were happy for Louise finally having someone who loved her the most, Saito, the legendary familiar, Gandálfr. Some were jealous since Saito chose Louise rather than the girls who have big busts. Even though they are jealous, they still smile for the newlyweds' seemingly endless romance.

The only person who hated Saito the most was the Duke de la Vallière. After finding out that worthless (but awesome) plebian has a relationship with his youngest daughter. He was mad about it but the half of his body says that he is the right man for his special daughter. After all, about finding out about Saito proposing to Louise, he was genuinely happy for the two of them and even his own wife, Karin.

Now that the newlyweds have arrived at their own mansion, Louise and Saito were happily chasing at each other. Louise stopped and casted her spell, the World Door, which at most creates a door between worlds, making transportation from 100 million light years just a single step forward.

A portal opens in front of the newlyweds. At the other side was a road full of crowded people. It has been two years since Saito have left Japan. He was finally to come back home at the age of 18. Saito had a feeling that he would be fired due to him not around for an exact year and it was the day Louise and Saito meet for the first time.

Louise gulped as she was worried about going to Saito's modernized world. It would be trouble if the government finds out about another world which Saito explained last night after the ancient dragon's defeat and annihilation. She would remember that Saito had changed from a perverted and pea-headed personality into a person who has accepted responsibility and intelligence far more superior than anyone in any academy.

She remembered last night about this since Saito had a serious headache. It was found out that Saito's memories of him being a prodigy has come back to his rightful senses. The downright perverted boy had a serious case of amnesia. He hasn't the guy she known for exactly two years but the guy who was a smart person at the beginning.

He remembered that he smacked his head on a post so that was so hard that he couldn't remember of his lessons after graduating at an early age. She was jealous about Saito's academic status for having an IQ of a real prodigy while she was a failure. After all, a familiar is like its master so she was special after all. So her jealous side disappeared after she came back to reality from a daydream.

Saito can see the nervousness of his wife and master as they are ready for going to his world. They decided last night that if the wedding was finished, they would go to his house to make his family shocked about his return and his newly found civil status. He mentally laughed at that idea he made especially his brother who was the head of the police department.

Saito put his right hand in the left shoulder of his wife. "What's wrong, Louise?"

Louise looked at Saito and responded, "I'm just nervous about what would your parents would react to me, the one who summoned and trapped you for exact two years. They would be mad at me, Saito."

"Louise, it's the 3rd time today, if we explain to them what happened, they wouldn't be mad at you. After all, they have a forgiving side, you know." Saito said to his cute wife.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Louise had her last gulp and now her nervous side has been swept outside her brain so she would focus more on what's going on in reality.

"Are you ready, master?" Saito asked before going to the portal.

Louise just gave nod to her husband. It was time for them to go to where Saito lives. Louise had her hand hold on to her beloved husband's hand, not letting go for a single minute. Saito hardened his grip a Louise and walked first at the portal, making Louise the second before they even notice that Queen Henrietta arrived at the grand mansion the newlyweds had.

The young queen had seen the event ended and made a heavy sigh. They left before she would visit and greet her friend, Louise.

The queen was in her mind, _'Those two left even before I got here… I wonder why...'_

The young queen came back to her senses and went back to the castle at the capital.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The newlyweds were now in Tokyo, the city where Saito was born and raised for ages. Saito told her wife about his world after regaining his lost memories from a really deadly accident that could have been the death of him. The streets were full of people who have been minding their own businesses which could have been if the two of them were surrounded by a whole crowd of people.

The people were shocked about the phenomenon they saw right now. It was the same guy they saw at the news which was missing for a year. The police were focusing about the disappearance of Hiraga Saito, one of the best prodigies of Japan and had been known for his knowledge and talents. He was popular in Japan and has been the hope for nerds since he was a genius and an athlete combined. But still, it was found out that he hated gym teachers due to them being a strict people. Except for one of his gym teacher who had been nice to everyone even Saito.

People around them are now starting to murmur phrases and sentences which the newlyweds cannot understand. Louise hardened the grip in Saito's hands, thinking of his plan to escape his deadly fangirls and fanboys. But he was interrupted at seeing the media in front of them!

This was a deadly situation, he couldn't just say that another world exists with humans and the humans in Earth would think they weren't alone at all. This could be a fatal blow if someone would make Halkeginia a hiding ground for devious plans for the FBI, which he hated the most for them being inhumane for their acts. He looked at the broadcasting team in front of them and listened to what the reporter said.

He needed to concentrate on their plan to escape or else… it would be big time question time trouble and paparazzi 24/7 nonstop. He remembers one thing about his plan if Scenario Media Trouble arouses…

***Flashback***

_"Mr Colbert…" Saito asked the teacher who was in front of him._

_ "What is it, Saito?" Mr. Colbert gave a question to his trusty assistant._

_ "Umm… since Louise and I would go back to our world to visit my parents… could you make something for me?"_

_ "Of course, if it's my assistant who helped me for an entire year."_

_ Saito gave Mr. Colbert a paper with instructs to make something similar to what he made long ago. It's more of a smaller version of his creation. It could be a revolutionized idea due to its small size and its area it could cover._

_ "Okay, I'll make on of these. And be sure that you'll bring me to your world next time you would come back to Tristain, okay?" Mr. Colbert said to his assistant._

_ Saito gave a nod to Mr. Colbert. He move to the side and said thanks to Mr. Colbert. The now "Enjya the Flame Serpent" looked at the sketches and instructions written in the fine paper. He then rushed to his shack which is where he makes things and experiments._

_-After 2 Hours-_

_ Mr. Colbert saw Saito in the Vestri Court, practicing his sword skills. He saw his trusty assistant improve his own fighting style which was unique and deadly at the same time. He walked towards Saito and put his hand at his left shoulder._

_ "Saito, here is the thing you requested."_

_ The assistant saw three smoke bombs at the hands of Mr. Colbert. Mr. Colbert put it into Saito hands._

_ "Thank you, Mr. Colbert. I hope it works just fine." Saito thanked the man in front of him._

_ "You're welcome." Mr. Colbert said to his assistant._

_ Saito puts the smoke bombs into his pouch that he bought. He made it sure that it won't blow at all cost. As he went back to Louise's room, Mr. Colbert then looked again at the schematic that Saito gave to him. It could be useful for quick escapes if surrounded or in a very dangerous situation. He went back to his lab and started to experiment once more._

***End of Flashback***

Saito touched his pouch which is strapped to his right leg. He then readies himself and tells Louise for his plan.

_"Louise, get ready. Once I use the smoke bomb, use your teleportation spell with the exact coordinates that I will tell you."_ He murmured to Louise in a low voice so no one would now his plan.

Louise responded with a nod and started to get ready. It was the perfect time before that damned reporter could even answer to the newlyweds. Saito started to countdown inside his brain.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Saito tensed up as he throws the smoke bomb to the ground.

* * *

UNKNOWN AREA

Before Saito and Louise came…

* * *

A man was drinking tea in his room. He was also the head of the B.S.A.A. Headquarters of Japan and the father to one of the best prodigies ever known in Japan, Kotetsu "Dark Templar" Hiraga. He was also the best of the best of all the heads of the B.S.A.A. worldwide. He received the codename "Dark Templar" from an employee who always plays StarCraft too much and describes that he was also like it, too. As he was a rookie, every single B.O.W. can't track him easily. Even a Super Licker can't detect this stealthy assassin with its superhuman hearing.

He also completed every mission with ease without the help of others. He also defeated a Super Tyrant with only a knife and body armor. He is respected by the others as a great achievement for the B.S.A.A. having a one-man army. All the rookies of the headquarters know him so much that they even stalk him and made their own fan club and making the so-called "Dark Templar" their idol and their inspiration.

He didn't even bother it since he wanted fans like his son had. After that accident, he abused it and then his father told everyone that Saito had the worst case of amnesia that it altered his own personality. His son's fans still believe that he will remember everything and if that happen, they will continue to stalk him and worship their idol. It was still I mystery about how to cure his son of his amnesia.

Sitting like a true gentleman, he was drinking tea like nothing bad has happened. Even though he STILL remember his son disappearing into thin air and his family will still pray for his return. When he returns, he already had a plan if his son would NOT explain about his disappearance or he just leave because of his perverted ideas. Leaning at the flat TV screen at left side of his room, he always see the news of daily activities such as traffic, murders, accidents and phenomena.

Nothing seems to interest him right now and changes the channel to the sports channel. Watching at the game of soccer and the teams battling are Japan and America. He knew that the two teams have advantages and disadvantages of them being such professionals at that sport. Nothing can make his face look away and still drinks his tea only if something extraordinary right now that would grab his attention.

Suddenly, someone entered the room of the world-known "Dark Templar", making the stealthy man look to the person in front of him. The man ran to the front of the desks which he seems to have a situation amidst in the districts of Japan.

"Sir, we have news about your lost son, Saito!" The recruit said as he told about the news of his lost son.

The Dark Templar was shocked about hearing what the recruit said. "What is it? Did the police found him alive or… dead?"

"The police wasn't the one who found Saito. See the news, sir!"

Kotetsu grabbed the remote control inside of his drawers in his desk. He then changed it to the local channel which always brings news on Japan. His eyes were wide open as he saw his own son surrounded by the crowd. He saw Saito in the back of the reporter. He listened to what it said through the speakers.

_**'Himaruya, we have breaking news! One of the best prodigies of Japan, Saito Hiraga, is found in this exact road and along is believed to be a pink-haired girl along with him. It has been reported that the so-called prodigy has appeared from a portal in a shape of an oval. It is to be believed that Saito came back to Tokyo by using this fantasy type of transportation. We still don't know the name of the girl with him but it appears that the two are holding hands. It seems that the two are couples but the mystery of their appearance is rather more of a fantasy, back to you, Himaruya'**_

Kotetsu was shocked about seeing his son in front of the media, right now. He couldn't believe he has come back. He smiled and holding back his 'manly' tears coming out of his eyes. His son has come back from Tokyo.

The recruit was happy about it and faced his own superior, scared the crap out of him for what he had see with his own two eyes. Kotetsu's dark aura was growing to the point that he looked like an evil person with a demented smile on his face. His eyes were shut and smiling in a really scary way that the recruit pissed at his own pants and thoughts.

It was the first time he saw the evil face of his own superior. As he was going out from the room, he ran away with his pants wet and his eyes sobbing like he saw something scary. Some laughed and some were confused about the mysterious event that happened in the room. All of them who witnessed it went to the room where it happened. As it turns out, their worst fears have been come to reality.

All of them were scared for what they saw right now, their superior was in his really evil side right now. They were scared AND confused why he was so damn scary. It was their first time seeing this and feared that they wouldn't let this happen to them. The employees leaned to where their superior was looking at. It was the news with his lost son in the back of the media reporter.

Kotetsu slowly turned his head to the employees who were watching at the door with a really creepy smile on his face. The employees' spines gave a little shockwave that make the shake for seeing what they saw right now. It was the best time for them to run away.

Chris Redfield saw the employees in front of the door in Kotetsu's room ran away in two directions, half on the east and half on the west. He was confused to what he saw right now, seeing the employees running away like the cowards who had seen a monster. He went inside the room and saw Kotetsu with his derange smile looking at Chris' face along with a dark aura which made his spine shake in fear.

Kotetsu's derange smile has come to an end and his dark aura has been replaced with his usual one. He saw his friend, Chris Redfield shaking from what he saw right now, that was the first time his fearless friend knew what fear actually is if someone dare to anger the Dark Templar. He approached Chris with his usual smile.

"Why are you scared, Chris? I thought the fearless hero who saved the world several times is scared from a normal derange smile."

"Umm… I-it's j-just t-that…" Chris responded while he was shaking.

Chris tensed up and came back to his sense. "You're acting strangely right now, you know. You even scared the crap out of the employees."

Kotetsu responded. "Oh, it's just Saito came back after his disappearance for an exact year and I was thinking about his right punishment."

Chris' face dropped a single sweat from his forehead. His friend could have been happy for his son's return but instead was thinking about the right punishment if his son explains that he went missing just because to stalk a girl and become his girlfriend. They don't know what the situation of his son was.

Chris looked at the flat screen TV in the room and watched as the events unfold. Suddenly, a smoke appears from nowhere and after 30 seconds a bright light emerges from the smoke, engulfing the smoke in a light intensity similar to a flash grenade.

'_**What's happening?**_'

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

At the same time…

* * *

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Saito tensed up as he throws the smoke bomb to the ground. Light gray smoke was coming out from the bomb that impacted hard on the ground. The people have seen what was happening, both of them are trying to escape! Louise started to chant her teleportation spell inside the smoke. Saito planned this so people wouldn't know what happened and think that they did a combination of a smoke bomb and a flash grenade.

He heard the reporter spouting words from her mouth. They need to get out quickly before it will be found out that magic exists. If that would happen, the FBI would be in full throttle to find that world and use Louise as a tool. That's why he used a plan like this so people wouldn't know that they escape using magic.

Louise was still chanting her spell and Saito was just listening to what the reporter said in front of him.

_**'This just in, Hiraga Saito and the mysterious have escaped using a smoke bomb. We still do not know if it's a fake-out or not. But it could be that they're trying this time right now to escape the paparazzi. I believe that he will do something extra-'**_

_'Just talk all you want, Plan ME has finished.'_ Saito said as he covers his eye from the blinding light that covers the newlyweds.

A light has come out from the smoke which temporarily blinds people for 30 seconds. They covered their own eyes so that their eyes wouldn't hurt from the intensity the light has. It was similar to a flash grenade's light intensity but with longer effects.

After 30 seconds have past, the smoke was gone and both have disappeared into thin air. The crowd's eyes were wide open. They could not believe it. They escaped successfully using the smoke bomb as a fake-out. They inspected if there were manholes but there were none in the distant. They don't know how they escaped easily at a crowd which was thick that they really need to squeeze.

The crowd came back to senses and started to deform, going back to where they were going. The reporter just dropped her jaw about the strange occurrence. They stopped the broadcasting and went back to their destination.

* * *

B.S.A.A. Headquarters of Japan

* * *

The two men were shocked with jaws dropped to their hips. They couldn't believe to escape like that easily. Kotetsu knows that this wouldn't happen easily since Saito wasn't given any equipment rather than a laptop which he brings everyday when he was trying to recover from his amnesiac state. The two of them were just standing still in the ground their standing and eyes that were just staring at the screen.

Chris shook his head and came back to reality, remembering of what they saw at the flat screen TV. Turning back at his friend who was dumbstruck about what happened. He just mentally laughed and never even moved a single muscle.

Kotetsu came back to reality and turned to Chris who was just staring him at his own soul. He doesn't even care about it and looked back at the TV screen.

_'How did they escape that easily?'_ Kotetsu thought to his mind who was still loading about what happened right now.

He shook his head and looked back at his friend.

"So, putting that aside, why are you here, the legendary Chris Redfield?" Kotetsu said to Chris with a smile on his face.

"Did you forget about what I told to you last night?" Chris responded to what his friend said.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I know why you're here." Kotetsu said jokingly to Chris.

"I just thought you needed a brain exercise. Well, if you would know that you would be angry to your son after he borrowed one of the aircraft that the headquarters own."

"I don't even know why he did that and randomly disappeared while a solar eclipse happened that day and he still has to explain about using it and why it disappeared when he came back." Kotetsu said as he rubbed his temple.

"Still the same Kotetsu I know." Chris said to the man who was rubbing his temple.

The two of them did a brofist like they always did when they were kids. It's still good to remember their childhood, being best friends even when they were grounded by their parents after still playing late at night.

The happiness was stopped as a blinding light appears from nowhere. It was the same as of what happened at the general shopping district in Tokyo. They covered their eyes to protect it from the effects. They were trained like these for imminent threats of recently smarter B.O.W.s lately. The light has lasted for 30 seconds and soon the light has stopped.

The two of them saw Saito and the unknown girl which they don't know. Saito looked at his surroundings, leaning back and forth while Louise was still confused where they were. The room had exquisite paintings which Saito knows and a flat screen TV at the right side of the room. He remembers the front desk at the front of the room. While, the two of them were looking at the back, Kotetsu and Chris were dumbstruck and their jaws dropping to the hips.

The two couldn't believe what they saw, they just teleported like nothing happened. Their head were still loading and punch themselves to make sure if their dreaming or not. As they finished punching themselves, they knew that they weren't dreaming. It was something out of a story made for children who believe that faeries exist. They had to accept reality.

First, zombies and B.O.W.s made from living humans and dead bodies and now this. Magic exist which science think that it could not exist. This was more than street magic which just fools people to believe that it floats and disappears but magic which can potentially do thing more lightly and can kill people. The two of them look at each other with shocked faces.

Saito, on the other hand, looked what was behind of him and Louise. It was his father and his uncle who was shocked about seeing them come out of thin air from a blinding flash of light. He then put his left hand on Louise's right shoulder. Louise then looks what was behind of her.

The newlyweds were laughing silently at them, looking at the face of being shocked for seeing something that really exists. They stopped laughing at the two.

"Hey, dad, uncle, stop doing that. You're humiliating yourself to our guest." Saito said to the two.

Kotetsu and Chris came back to their senses. They saw Saito and the girl along with him. They were still holding hands and two rings glittered from their right hand. Kotetsu looked closely at the ring. If the two have rings which are identical, it means that…

"Saito, you already married?!" Kotetsu said it as he was shocked about knowing that the two are married.

Chris was also shocked about it. While he was gone, he married a girl whose hair is pink which is rare in Earth. If he knows why Saito married that girl, he would guess that the first reason is she's cute. The others are still a mystery to the two.

Saito looked at his now shocked father and uncle. The newlyweds laughed silently once more at the two. Saito's hypothesis about this was surely positive. Every family member of his will be shocked if they know that he's married while he's missing.

_'Uncle and Dad in a shocked face if they find out that I'm married, check. My mother, brother and sister would be the next ones. My friends could also be if physical contact with them.' _Saito thought while laughing mentally at the positive results.

Saito's uncle and dad were back again in reality about finding out that he's married a cute, pink-haired girl. Their minds have been loading again due to the new information they got. Shaking their head once it was done. The two looked at Saito. Kotetsu walked towards his son. And then… he looked at him with a deranged smile like he did 20 minutes ago.

"Saito, explain." Kotetsu said as he looked at Saito with his demeanor smile.

Saito didn't fear about his father looking at him like that. He knew that this would happen. His father was the type of guy who needs the reason about his/her actions before letting them go. He saw Louise clinging to him at his back, terrified to see his father-in-law.

"If you want to know, it's a LONG story to tell. The day she summoned me, the day I died and resurrected, saving a country from an ancient dragon, my memories coming back to me after my amnesia was gone and now the day I've come back." Saito explained to his father who had a deranged smile on his face.

Kotetsu heard the first detail. He was summoned and went missing on his home world? The day he died and resurrected? Being a hero by killing an ancient dragon and his son's amnesia disappeared at the time he was there? It wasn't he suspected at the least. It was none of his theories of Saito went missing. It was different from the results we would occasionally know.

His father returning back to his normal smile and gave a heavy sigh. The second detail ht him the most, his son died and resurrected. It was something out of a book. He known that viruses are the only ones that can bring the dead back, but Saito never had the details of being undead. He was purely alive from heart to his soul. He now believes his son.

"So you mean that you disappeared because of… being summoned… by her?" Kotetsu asked his son.

"Well, yeah, that was the point. And you do catch up pretty fast, do you dad?" Saito responded at the old man in front of him.

There was no point he would punish him, except he has one more thing to ask.

"Saito, what's the name of your wife? I'd like to know more about her."

"Her name's Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga. The next princess of her country I suppose so…"

Kotetsu and Chris were awestruck for what he had said.

'_THE NEXT PRINCESS OF HER COUNTRY?! IMPOSSIBLE!'_ The two muttered in their heads.

Both shook their head and their heads leaning at the subject. Saito married a powerful person in while he was gone. Their heads can't take even the slightest blow of words from the not-amnesiac-person anymore.

"Okay, let's just listen to my son's story, shall we?" Kotetsu said at the people in the room.

All of them took seats due to standing would make them tired when hearing their long story. Saito first explained of how he was summoned by a total failure, his own master, fighting a dot mage, him being a legendary familiar called "Gandálfr", a lot of women having a crush on Saito especially the Queen, the day he remembered all he forgotten.

After 2 hours of listening to Saito's story, they have now believed him, there was more than just monsters that they had fought for their entire life. Kotetsu took a sip from his tea and putting it back to his desk. His boy was now a grown man, having a life of a noble and a hero known by the others. This could be the legacy that would change the Hiraga clan's name. His son was now gone from his near-incurable amnesia.

He remembers something about his gift for his son since his last birthday. He could say that it was his' belated birthday gift. Saito looked at his father pressing buttons on the panel attached at the wall. Saito was then interrupted by Louise who apparently can speak Japanese due to the translation spell she did last night.

"Saito, could I ask you something?" Louise asked Saito with a worried face.

"What is it, my beloved wife?" Saito responded politely to his wife.

"It's just that you never told me that you were such a prodigy. You never told me last night."

Saito then remembers it that he never said it so Louise wouldn't be bothered at her familiar who has a genius unlike her.

"But still, why do I always have to be a zero at first? My familiar was a genius while his master was a failure at the start." Louise said to Saito, looking away at him.

Saito then put his hand on at the top of Louise. "Well, you're just like me first when I was at school, been made fun at the start."

"Like me?" Louise looked at Saito. She knew she wasn't the only one.

Saito let out a heavy sigh. "When I was a little child, I was always made fun of. They call me a failure and a sore loser."

"Just like that, it made a low blow at me. Making me crazy and attempt suicide at my very own room."

'_Why would he do such a thing?_' Louise looked at Saito as if she was worried to what he said.

"But I was stopped by my own father that he knew that it wasn't the best answer for everything."

"I was then taught by him and then had the inspiration to be greater than my former self, it then came true."

"Just like you, Louise. You just always say like that when you're jealous." Saito said with a smile on his face, looking at Louise.

"You remember about the familiar summoning, that his/her master would share the same personality like his familiar?"

"I still remember about it, Saito." Louise responded.

"Exactly, that's why I'm summoned because the two of us are the same, having what he share the most. You're now a known mage, right? You shouldn't be asking questions like these, you already know the truth."

Louise then hugged Saito like she always did. She had someone who also suffered the same life she also went through.

'_Always the same Louise I knew.'_ Saito muttered at his brain.

Louise then stopped hugging Saito after 20 seconds. Saito then caught his attention to his old man.

"Here son, take this." Kotetsu gave Saito a blade which was slim but deadly. It was a katana but it was different like any other. Its blade was sharper than the sword he used back in Halkeginia. It was more suitable for a man who had already witness the cycle of blood and gore.

"It was your birthday gift until you had amnesia. I thought it would be rather deadly if you would use it at your amnesiac state. Now that you are already gone from the amnesia's grip, I can give you the heirloom of our ancestors, the "Heaven's Blade"."

The name was actually fitting for him since he's also known as the left hand of god. He thought of it as a coincidence but he would rather stay out of rambling to his own ancestors' grave. He then unsheathed the sword and his runes shone as he activated his own powers.

After a while, sheathed the sword and his runes deactivated as the hand and the blade part ways. Kotetsu already know about it since Saito had told him. Saito then strapped it on his back like he did with his previous sword.

'_Derf, transfer yourself to my new blade.'_ Saito murmured to Derflinger, the spirit who calls him his partner.

'_Got it, partner.'_ The spirit responded to his human partner.

The human familiar knew that it would take time for his partner as he needs to adapt himself to his new host. Saito remembered that Derflinger did this once when he managed to get a modern fighter plane. He also wondered why the blade had a function similar to a stun baton. It could make the blade wrap itself on high voltage electricity capable of frying a zombie's head when he could manage to decapitate one. It's the reason why rubber covers the outermost part of the blade.

While on Kotetsu's head, he would want to visit his son's mansion located at the place where he rules. He's now like his father and everybody else in the clan, the right leaders in the right place. Saito told him about everything that doesn't exist in this world exists in his wife's world. A medieval world of magic and no pollution at all that he would lie to visit someday if he had the opportunity.

He went to his desk, opened it and found the item needed to formally be accepted at the B.S.A.A., a badge with Saito's official ID. It was already time for Saito to be one of the best members of the organization. He let out a sigh and turned to back Saito, walking towards him. Saito looked at his father who was walking towards him. When Kotetsu was in front of Saito, he pulled out the badge he wanted to give to his son.

Saito's eyes were wide-open, he couldn't believe it was time for him to become apart of something big. Louise was confused to what Saito's father hold, as it looks like a royal decree with a black casing. His father was starting to talk to him.

"Saito, I believe it's time for you to become like us, me and your uncle do. That's why Chris is here right now." Kotetsu said to Saito.

He looked at Chris who was at the back of him. "I mean the 2nd reason why he's here right now."

"Saito, as one of us, will you promise to ensure the safety of the people from unholy creatures known as B.O.W.s?"

Saito responded. "Yes, I will."

Louise was also confused to what he also said. She wonders that B.O.W. is the meaning of demons in his world. She doesn't know of the threat it holds. Saito never said this to Louise, not even once. She may ask it later as she thinks that Saito forget about one single detail about it.

Kotetsu continued on what he said to his son. "Saito, do you swear to protect the people from the threat it could do to the community?"

Saito again responded "Yes, I do."

"As one of us, will you still be one of our services even if the threat is eliminated?"

"Yes, I will."

The Dark Templar blinked once and let his eye open again.

"Congratulations, commander. You are now part of the B.S.A.A. Headquarters of Japan." Kotetsu finished his sentence.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Saito was shocked about his current state.

"Even though I just joined, I'm now a captain?!"

Kotetsu chuckled for a moment for his reaction.

"Well, tell you're uncle about that." Kotetsu said to his shocked son.

Chris walked in front of him, now chuckling to the young man in front of him.

He then started to talk. "It was my idea to do so. The President of Japan called me yesterday to make you as the captain of the new Alpha Team. After all, you're also one of you're families who are known leaders, am I right or not?"

Saito then poured a lot of sweat from his forehead. The President of Japan made him the new captain of the newly made Alpha Team? It was an honor from his higher-ups that he couldn't decline him. He wiped his forehead and pull out his hand to get the badge that was on his father's hand which was stretching out to him.

"And I thought I would start as a rookie." Saito said.

Kotetsu chuckled once more.

"Make sure that you won't lose that badge, it will be you guideline to the organization." Kotetsu said as he looked at his watch.

"Are the two of you going to home?" Saito and Louise nodded.

"Well, it's still early, though. How 'bout the two of you would have some fun at least? I still have to do some paperwork to be done."

"You mean-"

Chris was interrupted as Kotetsu's hand was slapped to his mouth.

"Don't mention him. As for you, Saito, you'll be on duty tomorrow. Maker sure you wake up already." Kotetsu said and removed his hand on his friend's mouth.

Saito put his new badge in the pocket of his pants. Saito nodded at Louise and Louise responded with a nod.

"See you at home, dad."

"Also to you, son."

The door opened automatically as they went near it. Louise was impressed at the sight of the door she saw now. She guessed that life in his world was comfortable for the least. They left the room and walked across the hallway.

"Saito, what's the meaning of B.O.W.?" Louise asked her own husband about the detail Saito's dad said.

"Let's just talk about it at home. It's better to say the least." Saito responded to his wife's question.

"Hmph!" Louise's arms are crossed since Saito doesn't want to answer her question.

Saito's eyes were closed and made a smile while a drop of sweat goes drops to the floor like from the animes he had seen. Now his wife/master was angry at him and he had to deal with this, _again_.

They have reached the elevator in the break room at the top floor. Saito was nervous again to see people look at him once more. Bet he caught their attention on how no one ever noticed him. A sound of an arriving elevator has been heard. The door opened and the two walked inside of the metal contraption.

Louise once more was impressed at the mechanism but she wonders on how to get to the ground floor. Before she could say questions, Saito pressed a button and a shake occurred. The elevator then went down to the ground floor.

"I couldn't believe that there's a way to down without tiring yourself. What is the name of this contraption, Saito?"

Saito looked at Louise and began to speak. "It's called an elevator. It goes up and down with the use of buttons to the designated floor. It's convenient on towers and skyscrapers which are high and not easily to go to the highest floor via stairs. That's why."

"Oh, I get. But I'm still mad at you for not answering my question." Louise said to Saito and crossed her arms at the chest again.

Saito forgot about how many floors are in the headquarters. He had time to gladly tell it to Louise but, it comes at a price which could change her view of his world.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Saito said to his angry wife.

She then became happy for her husband to answer her question. "Really?"

"But,-"

"But?! What do you mean, but?!"

"It comes at a price."

Louise's eyes had become wide about what he said. Why does it come at a price? Is this why he didn't tell it to Louise?

"Do you still want me to continue about it?" Saito asked Louise if she wants to continue.

The sound of the elevator was heard as Louise thought to her mind. She knew she had seen and defeated the impossible. But something that Saito never wanted to tell, could he be hiding the world's deadly secret? She was the master after all and he's still a familiar, she would want to know what his familiar knows. She had now decided it.

Louise nodded. "Yes, I want to continue."

Saito turned back and lowered his head. "Very well, then."

He gave a heavy sigh. Saito then raised his head to the top of the elevator.

"16 years ago, there was an incident in Raccoon City. People were disappearing out of nowhere, suspecting that groups of people which are in the number of 10 in total were killing them. It was a nightmare at that city, every single people have been slowly dying from the mass murder that occurred at the peaceful city. That was until the police or you should say the people who arrest bad people were investigating about the strange occurrences. After that, they found out that Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, my uncle, caught the company Umbrella red-handed for their doings but, people didn't believe in them."

"That was until an outbreak occurred at Raccoon City. Do you know of the meaning of an outbreak, Louise?"

"Yes, I do." Louise responded.

"Okay, where was I? But that wasn't your ordinary outbreak of simple diseases. It was different. Remember about the ring of Anderville?"

"The ring that brings false life to its victims and puts it under the wearer's control, I still remember about it."

"It is without the wearer's control part. The outbreak is a virus that kills living people on contact for 24 hours and brings back dead people. It was the 'T-Virus'."

Louise was shocked and eyes were wide open. A disease that can kill people and bring back the dead was impossible at her world. But in Saito's world, it could happen.

"It was the side effect of having technology, being used against mankind. That virus was unleashed at the city. The first it made the water infected so people who drink it will die and then if then if people who would be bitten would also become like them, completing a cycle. But it didn't gave a good body to the victim instead-"

it became-

a zombie."

She was shocked. Humans became zombies because of a manmade virus? It could be a deadly threat since there was no cure to it, but she doesn't know more about the detail about everything and is not sure if there wasn't a cure.

"The city was infected and few were only alive my aunt, my uncle, my other uncle, Leon, Claire and Sherry were the only ones who survived the imminent threat. A cure has been made for the virus and you know what happened to the infected city?"

"What happened to it?"

"It was nuked by the government."

"Saito, what is a 'nuke'?"

"It's a deadly bomb that can kill people and can destroy everything. It is wider that your own explosion spell which means that mass destruction would occur.

"I'm really sorry for the, to the people of the city."

"Well, it was until my aunt and uncle stopped Umbrella and it was then finished. But not yet done, there was still more to come. That's why the B.S.A.A. or also known as the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance was made to stop such things like viruses, viral agents and parasites to make people living weapons and destroy its maker once and for all."

_'You're being too harsh on her, partner. Just look at her.'_ Derflinger said to his partner.

_'Quiet, Derf.'_ Saito made his partner shut up and be quiet.

"If Mr. Colbert would know of this then we would…" Louise was interrupted as Saito told her.

"That's not going to happen. That's why I never let anyone come here recklessly. If you said someone about this, I'd have paperwork to do with my father." Saito told Louise.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll never tell this to anyone even to my family."

"Good and look, we're already here. Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

At a Park

* * *

The newlyweds were at a local park, eating the ice cream that they bought. Louise was eating the ice cream with an amazed face with her. It was Saito's idea to relieve her from what he said to her, using living things as weapons. He forgot about that all living things will be affected by the virus itself. He needed to rework his brain to unlock the last 5% of his memories due to it not being a full recovery.

_'I'll tell her about that later. But right now, I'll just enjoy the day with her.' _Saito murmured to his mind.

The park is actually full today, meaning that one single mistake can pull in the crowd's attention to them. Saito had to bear it in his own mind if one of his former classmates could see him in the act. He's the man who doesn't like rumors after all. And the one who doesn't even like trouble.

Saito just continued to eat his chocolate ice cream and the newlyweds have sat in the bench without any people on a perimeter of 1 meter. It was a perfect area where couples would kiss, but he didn't have the time to do so if someone was following him indefinitely. He would know that Louise would steal a kiss from him because of her cheeks being red like a tomato.

He then chuckled from the sight and looked away from her to see if there were people nearby.

_'I'd have to be careful about the media. I really need to take note of that if they would surround my house for the meantime.'_ Saito then noted himself if the media would pop out again from nowhere.

_'Saito-kun.'_

Saito was shocked and jumped from his seat, making Louise's attention be caught by his antics. Someone told his name on his back. He inspected the back of the bench and found 4 people hiding in the bushes.

It was Hiroshi, the school prodigy, Takuro, the top of the class, Takeshi, the scaredy-cat and Mika, the rashly but athletic girl. The quadruple were Saito's best but weird friends, due to them going to strange places. Including the mansion they explored the LAST time and they decided to never do stupid things like going to a haunted mansion again.

Saito dropped a sweat from the quadruple and he'd notice that they would be the ones who would occasionally come to the park at weekends for their weekly meet-ups. It was Friday, actually but he thought that there would be classes right now.

"Saito-kun's back!" Mika said happily as she saw the lost person once more in the front of the group.

"Hey, where had you been for a year right now?" Takuro asked the man in front of them.

_'Why do everyday seem so eventful?'_ Saito told to his mind.

Hiroshi and Takeshi were just silent but seemed to keep a happy smile due to Saito's comeback and Louise was just standing there, looking at the four in front of them. She guessed that the group is Saito's friends. She was at Saito's back, looking at them with a worried face. It caught Saito's attention and looked back at the group.

"So why are you all here? I thought that you'd have classes, today." Saito asked the group.

"Oh, it's just that B.O.W.s have come to our school recently and no sign of casualties. It was a just pure luck that no one got hurt. And the principal announced that the school is suspended for a week until everything has come back to normal." Hiroshi responded to the familiar boy.

_'Just what the doctor prescribed, bad luck and a dose of trouble incoming.'_

"So, who's the girl with you? She looks like a cosplayer or a foreigner if you'd ask me." Hiroshi then asked Saito after Saito asked HIM a question.

Saito responded. "She's Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga, my wife."

The group stood still as they heard the last detail he said.

'He's married with a French girl. IMPOSSIBLE!' The group told to their minds.

_'Friends in shock, check. Just my family left in the list.'_ Saito mentally checked as he saw the positive results from what his mouth said.

"You're… a-ac-actually… ma-ma-married?" The group said in unison.

"Yep, while I was gone, I suppose so." Saito responded to the shocked group.

_'Saito, will you tell them?'_ Louise whispered to him.

'_Of course I would. Just wait a little longer and this will be done.'_ Saito quietly said to Louise.

_'Okay.'_

"But don't worry about me, while I was gone, my amnesia was gone and my memories have gone. Still, I shouldn't have done it without her." Saito looked and smiled at Louise, making her embrace Saito because of his words.

"Anyway, the two of us will be going to my house, see ya!" Saito said to his former classmates.

Saito looked at Louise and nodded. She stopped hugging him and held her hand to Saito's. As they were about to go, they were interrupted by his friends.

"Saito, can we join you?" Mika asked.

"Sure, why not?" Saito responded to the rashly girl.

He was back with his energetic group with him. Hiroshi and Takeshi were still silent and Saito gave a look to them, causing the two to be alerted. He chuckled at the reaction and looked back.

_'Life's good, at least'_

* * *

Finally, Chapter 1 is finished. What do you have to say, Leon?

Leon: I dunno. You're the author right?

Oh come on, Leon! Just say something or I'll discontinue your game!

Leon: Okay, okay. The story's great. You happy?

Thanks, Leon for your participation. You're reward is…

Going back to Spain!

Leon: Goddamnit.

Hope you like the first part, reviews, follows and favorites are considered as a good act for the story's improvement!


	2. An Eventful Day

**Finally, after 6 months of not updating this goddamn thing, I decided to update it! Also, because of me staying in Phil Sci, I now know more of stuff related to science and crap and could make this story better. To those who notice the quadruple at the park scene, that group was from Ao Oni, a game made by noprops. I decided to add that since it would be fun or two if I do so. Also, I'll add references for you to see. So now, let's start with a new chapter of FoZ: BN!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Eventful Day**

* * *

Saito and the gang are marching forward to his house, encountering several people whom he knows. They also accidentally met with the media and escape its clutches easily by doing the technique Saito used once more. By far, he could tell that this is the first day to be more eventful than the last ones did for a couple of years that pass by.

He could only give a sigh and is far from the relaxation he had long ago when he was always at home, reading manga and watching distinctive anime on different channels he could find. Also, he makes desserts and buys several snacks then goes back home and lock his home until dinner has come. He could tell that it he was more of a lazy boy at that time, though he was smart by the way.

He thought that he would get hugs from his sister and mother and a severely powerful kick from his brother. He just lowered his head and gave his last sigh before seeing his house from a distant. He remembered by far to never let Louise to get bit by his cute but rather deadly household dog, which isprotective to its family.

"Looks like were near. Are you ready, Louise?" Saito said to his nervous wife.

"Yes, I am. But at least don't let me get bit by your dog, you dog!" Louise made a serious pun to him.

'_How funny that pun was, Louise.'_ Saito thought to his diligent mind.

The remaining people in the group who didn't say a thing chuckled lowly as possible for Saito to hear, except he already saw their reactions. He gave a deadly glare and then they all went to their normal faces.

"So, Saito, are you going tell us about how you disappeared for a year?" Mika said to Saito about his disappearance.

'_How rashly could Mika get to?'_ Saito thought about his friend who was really rashly.

He could tell that Mika is one of his classmates who didn't think before they act. Instead, she acts before she thinks of a rather good idea, making her more easily to be killed. Saito always knew about Takuro and Mika's relationship due to his feline-lover friend, Naoki, telling him about strange news from his furry friends.

Saito responded calmly as he could. "I will tell you when we arrive. Its more to be sure if someone are prying their eyes towards us and revealing some rather deadly secrets."

Saito leaned at the nearest path and saw some peeping toms eavesdropping on their conversation. He then gave a deadly glare to the people and they scram from the place to where they came from. The human familiar leaned again at the rashly girl which he knew.

"Understood?" Saito said to the Mika.

She then gave a nod and Saito turned toward his direction he was walking to. He was 1 block away from his house which made him nervous since he's now back home and could get a serious injury from his worried-sick brother. His brother was indeed always worried when it comes to Saito. Even so, he was also a B.S.A.A. officer and has more definite experience like Saito would have right now.

However, when it comes to fighting, Saito would now be the one who would dominate due to him being a Gandalfr. For now, walking at every step means who would near his home. And he was now at the front of his house. Glaring at the every inch of the house, he had remembered every memory he had enjoyed and endured for his teenage lifetime.

Looking at the others, he had seen very face that his classmates always show. As the cold breezing wind hit his likely body, he had pressed the buzzer in the front gate. It generated an electrical buzz which was audible to the ear. The likely buzz was heard across the house, which enabled the people inside of it hear the likely sound they always hear.

While waiting for a person to come out the door, he looked at his surroundings. Left and right, he turned it to every direction he had known for his lifetime. He looked again at Louise's face, a cute face indeed. His face then turned disgusted as he seen the stalkers at the background. He then used his deadly stare and then they ran away again for the second time.

Looking back to the front of the door, a sweat dropped from Saito, he just couldn't avoid doing so. The door then suddenly opened, revealing a woman as the same height as of Saito. The woman had glasses and was carrying a book about law. She had long black hair with two long straight bangs at the front and was tied as a ponytail at the back. She was also still in her uniform and she had blue clear eyes staring intently at Saito and was definitely mad.

She then opened the front gate and let the visitors in after she had slapped Saito in the face with the book. However, Saito nearly dodged it which touched his chin and did a back flip. He landed on the ground perfectly and touched his chin. He then went back to his original spot to see her slap him again but then hugged him after that.

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, SAITO?!"** She asked as she tightened her grip towards him, clearly, she was that happy and mad at the same time.

"B-but… f-first… c-could… y-you… s-stop… h-hugging… m-me…" Saito said as he struggled to talk while her sister was hugging him too much.

"Oh, sorry about that." She said as she loosens her grip towards Saito.

Saito then catch up some of his breath because of her sister's forceful hug. He then sighed and looked back at his sister with his normal look. At the background, his friends were impressed of Saito's talents and of how we quickly dodged that in just a second. Louise was also impressed and nearly laughed at the actions of the two siblings.

"So, care to explain of why you disappeared?" She said in an angry tone, putting both hands clenched in her waists.

"Umm… it's kinda like a long story you can't believe right now." Saito responded with him scratching his temple.

She then sighed and looked at the pink-haired girl. It was rare for her to see one and not only that, was in a uniform she didn't saw in any schools. Of the way they arrived, Saito and the pink-haired girl seemed to be holding hands before Saito dodged the book. She looks closer into hands to see the pink-haired girl with a ring exactly identical to Saito's. She hypothesized something which could be exactly what she had known.

"Saito… you're married, aren't you?" She asked.

"You could say that, I guess…" Saito responded as she wasn't even angry about that fact… odd…

She then approached him and her face close to his. Saito knew this would happen… her demeanor face similar to Kotetsu. She was looking at Saito's eyes with her dead fish eyes and her glasses broken from her anger. Her grip on Saito's shoulder's become stronger with Saito not even complaining a bit about it.

"So… you married her while you disappeared?" She asked.

"Well, kind of. But I'll tell you later when we're inside the house." He said as he pushed her face away from his with his face blank from her expression.

She then removed Saito's hand from her face then politely let the visitors in the house. "Okay, please come in, everyone."

The group then motioned towards the door and went inside the house. Louise, by that time, was shocked at the sight of their house. It was comfortable and relaxing to sore eyes at the same time. Takuro then tightened his grip on Mika's hands and Takeshi being shy as ever. Hiroshi was acting normal with his face emotionless.

Their dog however, named Tatsumaki, a Siberian husky, was still sleeping as ever outside the door. The dog woke up and saw Louise who's also looking at the dog. She was sweating by that time but the dog slept again like nothing happened at all. She was deadpanned at the scene then motioned herself forward to the door again.

The group then left their shoes at the entrance and entered with their socks on. Louise also repeated what they did and walked in the wooden floor. She saw the group entering the living room and then she followed them also as she didn't know where to go. She opened the door revealing the living room of the Hiraga family.

The living room had 3 couches which looked comfortable to sit in and was accompanied with a flat screen TV. It had also have bookshelves containing some movies while some were actually video games or books to read on. There was also a plant standing at the corner of the room, giving the room a bit more relaxing feeling.

The quadruple sat at the middle couch while Saito was on the right couch and her sister at the left couch. Louise then sat at the couch where Saito was currently sitting at and looked at the living room with shock and awe. Her mouth was also wide opened and her eyes glimmering from what she had seen right now in the room.

Saito, at the meantime was in a point of discussion with her sister. She was a lawyer after all, and a good one at it. This means that she would know the difference between a truth and a lie because of her undefined experience in the court. Saito and his sister were serious while Louise was being childish because of her looking at stuff she didn't know of right now.

"Saito, why did you disappear out of nowhere?" Her sister said.

"It's because I was transported to the world Louise was into. And if you don't know who Louise is-"He said as he pointed his finger into the pink-haired girl and she was also shocked of Saito's action.

"She's Louise." He said as he lowered his finger.

'_No sign of lies. He didn't even twitch or looked at another direction. If it was, he was nervous enough and would reply lately than expected.'_ Her sister thought in mind as she was shocked that Saito never said a lie.

"I guess you didn't say a lie at all, Saito." She said but Hiroshi revolted at the statement.

"What the hell? Saito transporting into another world without further explanation means he's lying!" Hiroshi revolted.

Saito's sister then looked at Hiroshi with a deadly intent. "I know a lie when I see one."

Hiroshi then sat at the couch again and Saito's sister looked at him again. "Continue."

Saito then continued about his disappearance. He told them of the day he was summoned and of why he was summoned along with Louise talking to them also. He also told them the day he died and resurrected, saving a city and an academy from an ancient dragon, the day he encountered what it seems to be elves and the waging war between countries. And finally, the time he didn't have amnesia anymore and the day (which is actually today) they were married.

Saito's sister was shocked that he never spoke a lie to her. No twitch or delay, just everything in order. Even so that she could know that it could be a lie from just memorizing a damn letter; it was not what she expected it to be. Also, the quadruple accepted what Saito had just told them right now. Even if Hiroshi was the one revolting in the first place that it was false, it wasn't anymore.

They couldn't believe that another world (albeit planet) could exist without Earth's attention to it at all. However, Saito did inform them that there were Japanese soldiers who were dragged along into the world without being summoned. That said, the soldiers went there via a solar eclipse which could be fairly rare to see. What shocked them was that he encountered some of their descendants and the remnants they left behind for use of the Gandalfr.

Also, they were shocked about Saito getting married in the age of 18. What's more even shocking to them that today was the day they were married, they cursed themselves not getting invited to the wedding. And deep inside, Saito's sister knew she'd be older and would be called an aunt someday in a matter of time.

"Okay, that was one hell of an adventure you got there, Saito." Saito's sister said.

"I know, and it even _nearly_ cost my whole damn life." Saito said in response.

"So before advancing through the next discussion, I forgot to introduce myself." She said as she placed her hand in her legs.

"My name's Shinohara Hiraga. Nice to meet you, Louise-san." She said and bowed.

"You, too, Shinohara-san." Louise responded.

"It's nice to have a new addition to the Hiraga family and of course that I should talk to Saito of why I wasn't invited to the marriage." Shinohara said.

"Well, it wasn't my fault, Onee-san. It's just that we didn't have time to invite you." Saito responded quickly.

Shinohara nodded and looked at the weapon behind Saito. "If that's the case… also, why are you carrying a katana?"

"Oto-san just gave it to me right now. I went to his office recently." Saito replied.

She pointed her hand out to his katana. "But, did you get caught carrying that thing? I mean its illegal carrying one in the city these days…"

"Oh, about that, I wasn't caught by the police. They ignored just because of the badge I was wearing." Saito said as he let her sister see the badge on his right shoulder.

Shinohara and the quadruple looked closely to the badge. It had the globe on it and the top of it containing the letters of what it seems to belong to the anti-bioterrorism group, BSAA. Under the globe was the words, "Japan", embedded on it. They couldn't believe this also, Saito was now part of the BSAA Headquarters of Japan! They let out a gasp in response at seeing the badge.

"Saito, you're part of them now?" Takeshi asked while he was shocked about it.

"Yep, and I'm also one of the captains now. It's because of an early promotion the Prime Minister gave to me." Saito replied.

Shinohara and the quadruple were shocked yet again to be promoted by the Prime Minister himself. It was an honor, even by many, to be promoted such a higher rank quickly by the Prime Minister himself. Even when his father, Kotetsu, didn't have the power to promote him quickly, it was the Prime Minister himself who did it.

"You're really lucky to be honored by the Prime Minister, Saito-san!" Hiroshi said while he was shocked and enjoyed at the same time for his friend.

"Yeah, it sure is." Takuro also said to him.

Shinohara then thought to herself. _'That's my little brother right there, being the known person again.'_

"So, since when will you start?" Shinohara asked.

"Tomorrow." Saito replied.

"Okay, good. I wish the best for you, Saito." Shinohara said proudly.

"Sure, Onee-san."

"Well… what are you going to do right now? It's still noon after all." She said.

"I don't know… maybe Louise and I would go around for a while with my classmates over here. Won't you join us?" Saito said to his sister.

"Definitely not, I'm still doing business right now. A big case, that is. And I'm sure it's not an ordinary one either…" She informed her little brother.

"Okay… if that's what you say." Saito said as the group left the house for them to roam around the city.

Her sister then sighed as they left the house with the sound of the front door closing. She then opened a hologram revealing pictures of where the case started. Piles of dead bodies were everywhere with flies flying around the dead carcasses. She was mentally disgusted about this and swipes the hologram to the left to see another picture. She wasn't happy about this… for dead bodies appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**  
**1716 HOURS**

* * *

It was already noon and it was the favorable time to go home for the group. After long hours of fun and roaming around the city, they were already exhausted from just walking around. Waving his friends goodbye, Saito says his last words to them before going home with Louise. The master and familiar then hold their hands together and went home.

It was a blast for Louise to discover new things in Tokyo especially that Saito bought clothes for her to blend in the society. Having Louise roaming around with her clothes would mean that people would call her a crazy otaku just blending in or a classical person out of style thinking that she was from the Renaissance Era.

Now wearing a green-stripe blouse with frails at the end, a pink beret and a green mini skirt, Louise had blend in easily since then. As the two were going to the next intersection, they saw a blue-haired butler chasing a car at a fast rate which could nearly overpass the car. The fear was also supplemented as the butler had dead serious eyes.

Louise and Saito dropped a sweat from the scene they just saw. Normally, things like this don't always happen. They just ignored what they saw and continued on. As they walked further and further, things were just getting bizarre as they could remember. The only reaction they gave to every event was a sweat dropping from their right side of their face.

Saito resisted the urge to laugh of what happened just now and also Louise who covered her mouth from what she saw right now. It was an eventful day indeed. The only thing left for them to do is to go home and rest like what they also do. As Saito and Louise were now at the front gate of the house, they saw someone running from what it seems to be an armored man. What shocked Saito is that of how the armored man even had the same pace as the one escaping.

The newlyweds were now at the porch, removing their shoes in the ground and stepped on the wooden floor of the house. Louise also removed her beret and carried it with her while they were in the house. They entered the living room to see Shinohara skimming around the books she could find. She looked back at them and greeted the two.

"Oh, welcome back, Saito and Louise." Shinohara said as she lowered the book she was reading.

Saito and Louise walked to the middle couch and both sighed and unison. They couldn't just believe what they saw right now. His sister then looked at them closely; she thought that something happened to them recently. She then dropped a sweat from her forehead and looked at the book again. She then started to strike a conversation with the two.

"So, what happened?"

"It's really not your normal day encounters…" Saito said as he scratched his temple.

"I see… so what are you going to do next, since both of you are married?" She said as she chuckled slowly.

"No, it's not like that! We're still young, you know!" Louise shocked to what she said.

"Just kidding, I'm just messing with your heads. But I'm really sure it would happen later on. After all." She said as she lowered the book she was reading again.

"Both of you are legal to do it right now since you're married."

What she said had really made the newlyweds shocked of what she said and blushed. They couldn't deny that they would do it at sometime but not now. His sister's reaction was nothing more but a soft chuckled and continued to read the book. Saito then thought it would be hopeless for him to talk with her sister since it would spark another controversial conversation.

He then reached for the remote control and stretched both of my arms to the couch. Louise then put her head in my legs and made it into her pillow. He then turned the television on to see news about a man running away from an armored pursuer. He remembered the same man as of recently and also Louise remembered what happened. Both of them then sweatdropped again only to be seen by Shinohara.

Shinohara then looked at the screen only to see the news of a man running away from an armored pursuer. Deep inside, she was also shocked of how the pursuer even had the same pace as of the freerunner who was escaping the peril of being shocked by the said pursuer. It then changed to the scene of a lady newscaster in front of a dead human.

All of them glared at the screen to what was happening right now. The background was in front of an administration building with people swarming around the dead carcass. The dead body was surrounded with the tape the police usually use when a crime investigation was going on. The newscaster then started to tell about the scene.

_**"This is just in, a man had been found dead near a parking lot. Witnesses described that the man was coughing before eventually falling to his death. The reason of the death is unknown, but the cause of it may have been a virus that has been known recently right now. Scientists cannot confirm yet if it is the disease that have wrecked havoc near a district. They have yet to describe what future may hold if the said virus may cause an outbreak."**_

It then changed to the scene of the main newscaster. Saito then realized that something was fairly for all he knows. After all, it was just a crunch but in the near future, it could be something that could really changed what lies tomorrow. Her sister then looked at the time and stood up, putting the book at her grasp at the the table.

"Look's like dinner's ready." She said as she rushed to the kitchen to see her cooking.

Saito then looked at her rushing and turned back at the television. He changed the channels until he stumbled upon a familiar anime he saw long ago. He was then interested but was interrupted by her sister calling out his name to prepare for dinner. He then turned off the television and put Louise in the couch gently so she wouldn't wake up easily.

He then went to the kitchen, leaving Louise behind with the clock ticking silently in the room.

* * *

Something was poking her, shouting her name as if she was being called by someone. She then woke up to see Saito beside her.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. Dinner's ready." He said as he left the living room and into the kitchen.

Louise then followed him in response and smelled an aroma no one could resist. She followed it to see Saito and Shinohara readying the table for dinner. Not only that, there was also curry in top of the table. The scent emanated from the food on top of the table. She then scurried to the table but was stopped by Saito's hands.

"Not yet." He said as he lowered his hand.

After a while, the trio sat on their respective chairs and grabbed the chopsticks. Louise, by that time, was confused on how to use chopsticks, which led to Saito teaching her of how to use it. After that, they said thanks for the meal and eat was in the table. Louise was intrigued by the flavor of the curry, with her eyes glinting from the explicit flavor of the curry.

When they were already done, Saito stood up and grabbed the bowls for him to wash it. Shinohara then stood up in response and let Saito do the job, making her go back to the living room and read the book again. Louise also stood up and looked at what Saito was doing but after a while, she then hurried back to the living room, waiting for Saito to finish washing the bowls.

...

...

...

Fifteen minutes have already passed and Saito was finished cleaning the bowls and put them back to their respective places. He then put down the apron and left it hanging on the hanger stuck tightly to the wall. He then went to the living room to see Louise sleeping again on the same couch. Saito then scratched his temple and looked at the time.

_'It's already late... Where the hell is father anyway?'_ Saito said as she approached the sleeping Louise.

_'Doesn't matter right now. I know that he's doing something again.'_ He said as he lift up the sleeping Louise in her arms which made Shinohara look at him.

"Are you going to sleep right now? It's still early for you to do so." She asked her with the book she was holding lowered again.

"Well, yeah. I'm just gonna call it a day. There had been a lot of things that happened right now, you know." He responded as he advance through the stairs and entering his room.

He then put the sleeping Louise on his bed softly and Saito then changed his clothes. He put the Heaven's Blade in the side and sleep beside her. He then started to get a little sleepy because of what happened recently but with her at his side, he was really sure he would sleep soundly tonight without any problems. He then slowly closed his eyes and let time do the rest of the night.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't drink a lot, you know." Chris said, carrying a drunken Kotetsu back to his home.

"Who cares! I'll drink whenever I want! *hiccup*" Kotetsu said with a drunken accent.

"Well, _someone_ cares for you." Chris responded.

"Said the man who always gets drunk!" Kotetsu said that and it really set off Chris' mind on fire which he bonked Kotetsu's head in return.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**" He shouted in anger.

"That's for being a d-head!" Chris responded quickly.

The commotion the two made had been stopped and has nearly been noticed by bystanders snooping around, doing there business. Chris then waited in the train station for a taxi to arrive. But bad luck was all over him when the taxi was actually occupied and it was even indicated with the occupied sign which is in red. This really caused Chris to wait for almost an hour but still, bad luck was all over him.

He waited for long enough and saw Kotetsu sleeping and drooling at the same time. It caused Chris to look at him in disgust being with a drunken guy even though he was a drunken guy long ago but that was the past alluring him around since then. His prayers where finally answered when a taxi with the vacant sign which is in green passed by.

Chris then advance to the taxi, opening the door and going inside the taxi. He put aside the drunken Kotetsu in the unoccupied seat and sat on the right side of the taxi. The driver then asked a question to Chris on where they should go.

"Where is your destination?" The driver said politely in Japanese.

This caused Chris to really get distressed from the scene. This was the first time he get into a situation like this. The only problem standing in his way was Kotetsu never even said where he lived which is also doubled when he was drunk. This caused Chris to facepalm but Kotetsu then woke up when that question was asked. He then gave the driver a piece of paper and got back to sleep. Guess he wasn't the speaking type...

The driver then gave the piece of paper back to Chris, which caught Chris by surprise. The piece of paper showed a drawing of the exact location of the house and even the exact coordinates. Not only that, it also had a green leaf which Chris is unfamiliar of. He should ask Kotetsu what this fairly means and of how he even got the exact coordinates of his house.

After everything looking around the streets of Japan, it really made him bored. He really wanted to rest right now but he had to finish his job first, carrying his old friend to his home. His phone then rang in his pockets with vibrations that caught the attention of the driver. He then grabbed it in response and saw the name of the person calling, Jill Valentine.

He then swiped the phone to the left, answering the call from someone he knew. He then got a voice from the other side where the caller is. It was a pretty good time for a friend long ago to call out in the open when he was bored. Even though he had been a fan of being a loner long ago, it still doesn't stop him from being outgoing to other people when he was out of duty.

"**Umm... hello? Is Chris here?**" Jill asked.

"**Sure, why?**" Chris responded.

"**Just asking because I thought that you'd be _caught_ again.**" Jill said jokingly.

"**Haha, very funny, Jill.**" He said with a fake laugh.

"**Same to you, too, Chris.**" Jill responded.

Chris then paused for a moment then talked again. "**So, why are you calling me right now?**"

"**Oh, it's just that I'd like to inform you.**" Jill said.

"**Inform what?**" Chris said with him being confused.

"**That we would be partners again. The BSAA Headquarters in US just called me recently to pair up with you. It's just because of a series of outbreaks their in Japan of a virus that was spreading recently. You were informed, right?**" Jill asked if he knows this.

"**Of course, Kotetsu told me that when I arrived in the office. It's getting odd for an outbreak to come here without warning unless something's wrong with Japan healthcare department.**" Chris responded to her answer.

"**Well, that is the question. Japan HAS been prioritizing healthcare recently but turns out that they have a virus crawling in their lawn. We still don't know if it's a bioweapon or not but still, we have to take precaution before things get worse.**" Jill informed him.

"**You're right but having a virus pop up from nowhere means a serious problem. We don't even have the power to locate the person responsible for the creation of the virus or even confirm if it is a bio-weapon.**" Chris said.

"**That being said, makes everything even worse. I'll call you tomorrow when things get reassured when I get there.**" Jill said.

"**Okay, see ya.**" Chris said as he ended the call, putting the phone into his pocket.

* * *

**Minutes later...**

* * *

Chris waited for minutes to arrive at the place where Kotetsu is. It was pretty late in the night, being 10 PM but for the Japanese, it wasn't. After halting in the area where Kotetsu lives, Chris grabbed him and supported him with his shoulder. He then rang the bell, which caught Shinohara by surprise. She then opened the door to see no other than Chris carrying a drunken Kotetsu in front of their house.

Shinohara then scratche her head in response and advanced forward to open the gate. She then looked at her drunken father, disgusted for him drooling while he was asleep. She allowed Chris to enter the house with Kotetsu still in his back. The dog at the front yard didn't mind the stranger and continued to sleep in peace. Chris then put his shoes on the ground along with Kotetsu's.

"Sorry if my father was a nuisance to you, Uncle Chris. He's just that of a drunkard." She stated.

"Don't worry. Its been always like this since we were friends long ago." He informed her.

Shinohara then pointed Chris to where his bedroom is. He then opened the door to Kotetsu bedroom, revealing a room with no other than a bed, a drawer near it, a closet and some stuff he would keep in the room. Chris then flicked the switch in the room, illuminating it further. He then put Kotetsu in the bed with him snoring loudly and still drooling at that time.

Chris shook his head and headed back to the living room. He turned off the lights and closed the door to let the man sleep quietly in his slumber. He headed down and went to the living room. When he arrived their, he saw Shinohara reading a book. By response of opening the door, Shinohara lowered the book and put it down the table.

"Your father's already at the room. I should be going now." Chris informed.

"Thank you very much, Uncle Chris." She thanked him.

"You're welcome. And." He said before looking back at her.

"If you're talking about gifts, I have nothing with me right now."

"Still the same Uncle Chris, aren't you?" She said.

"Sure do. I'll just give you one when you're already going to be married." He said before leaving.

He then closed the door of the living room, going to the porch where his shoes where. When he was done tying his shoes, he opened the door and leave the house. By his surprise when he opened the gate at the front yard, the taxi was already gone. Guess the driver was that of a silent runner he said to his brain. When he was finally outside, he then looked up at the sky. He then sighed at the situation and walked all the way back to the hotel he was checked in right now. Too bad for him, it was very distant from his location right now, which left a Chris cursing deep inside his body.

'_Man, what a day this is._' Was the last words he said this day.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**  
**2040 HOURS**

* * *

At a distant bar in Tokyo, there was a man siting near the bartender. He then looked at his phone, smirking to the events that have happened recently in the area. It intrigued him more to find out what was happening. Reports have already been skyrocketing about the recent discovery of the lost prodigy of Japan popping out from nowhere with a pink-haired girl of unknown origin.

The screen then changed to another one, reports about a virus that have been discovered recently. The virus itself had already got some unwanted lives and the existence of the virus was still unknown to some. However, early analysis of it shows that it has extreme regenerative abilities. It was also stated that it could revive a certain part of a person's brain, with a risk of course.

It then changed again to another which shows the location of the BSAA Headquarters of Japan. Not only did it show the building but also the members assigned their right now, which included Chris and Jill. He smirked at this and drank a little from his drink. He then continued skimming around for information. Indeed, while he was gone, the world has already changed since then. He drank the whole shot and said,

'_Wish I've could have gone with that American restaurant, they have both steak and beer._' He thought as he left the bar.

* * *

**And done! Finally, some rest and relaxation even though I just made it about a day! Couldn't have done it without my creativity! Anyway, trivia time!**

**1\. What was the game referenced when Saito dodged a blow and touched his chin?**  
**2\. What anime did the name of the dog "Tatsumaki" was known? (Depending on what I referenced. Your answer maybe right or wrong, depending the anime I referenced)**  
**3\. What was the game referenced when Shinohara was trying to know if Saito was telling the truth or not?**  
**4\. Who was the butler in a bike which was trying to stop the car? What anime did he belong?**  
**5\. Who was the armored man and the free-running escapist? What game did they belong?**

**_*drum roll*_**

**Now, for the ultra question of this chapter (worth 5 points):**

**What was the game referenced which had a virus with extreme regenerative abilities?**

**The first, second and third placers shall receive a special shoutout from me! And if you're feeling a bit lucky, the one who answered all first will be declared the first place and receive a better special shout! Good luck and see you on the flipside!**

**This is KatanaHiroshi, logging out!**

* * *

_**Hey, guys. For those who are interested on RWBY and Metal Gear, I'm making a crossover Fanfic which will start tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm a fast thinker and a quick typist. Those who wanted to read the Fanfic can support it's release. We'll see the result of it!**_


End file.
